


Xena & Gabrielle- Follow You

by KittyCat8192



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fanvids, General, Love, Music, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat8192/pseuds/KittyCat8192





	Xena & Gabrielle- Follow You




End file.
